beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Azaren
Azaren is the creator, and leader of the evil extraterrestrial organization, Ramaz Dolsa. His currently bey is the legendary destroyer, Azalon which is said to be the beyblade that havests worlds for ominous purposes... Appearance Azaren's appearance is a tall, slim but built humanoid figure. He has long black spiky hair, and pale skin. He has piercing red eyes, with a third eye that is also red on his forehead. Around the third eye are black markings, and under his eyes are black scales. He has large pointy ears, with two crystal earrings in them. On the back of his head, is a long and large tail-like appendage. Moving down to his actual body, he wears no top but instead an ancient medallion. Both of his arms are covered in black scales, and his shoulders feature to large black spikes with gold markens on them. His hands have sharp black claws on them, and he carries a large 6-foot spear, with two blades on the end. He wears a Shihakusho on the bottom half of his bottom, with features a long black ribbon that circles his whole body. His legs and feet features black scales with sharp black sharp claws. Personality Azaren is a very mysterious person. He is very serious, and is really seen laughing. He rarely cares for anyone, other than the people of Ramaz Dolsa. The thing he cares most about is Azalon. His origins are unknown. Beyblade Azalon is the beyblade that is used by Azaren, and it holds the spirit of the destoryer of worlds, which has said to be known to be the strongest bey in the galaxy. Not much is known about Azalon, other than that it feed's off the souls of organic life forms, and matter. History Dark History Pre-History and Early Era While traveling around in space in the head frigate, Azaren created a clone by the name of Fusion. Azaren was controlling Fusion from space that whole time, learning the ways of the Earth bladers and there environment. He used Black Rings to teleport Fusion to earth, with a bey made by the magic of the Black Rings named, Strata Xragoon. Xragoon couldn't take the dark magic of the black rings, so then it mutated into the great Helios. The Great War Fusion trained and battle Helios to evolve into its final form, Vermillion Helios. Fusion joined the heroic group, the Knights of Concord with other of the strongest bladers across the land. They fought in the battle against Gandora and the Orichalos. Fusion was also apart of the Anti-Orichalcos, created by Hunter. Blank Epoch During this time of peace, Fusion went and trained to become one with the Sun elemental. By this event happening, Helios was reborn as Crisis Nova Helios. Reboot Generation Fusion was battling the strongest blades around the world during this period, and one day during a battle at night, Helios was hit directly by a star fragment. As Fusion watched amazed, Helios glowed a bright green aura, and transformed into Galactic Ultimos Helios, due to the awesome power of stardust within the fragment. World Championship Fusion led the infamous group, the Gravity Paladins to the World Championships. One day while sleeping on top of a mountain during training for the WC, Fusion hears a loud explosion. He wakes up, and runs down the mountain to where the sound came from. He discovered a bey encased within a ruby red crystal, with glowing crimson aura. That bey was named, Burning Catastrophe Hyperion. The Black Ring's power was still in Helios, which caused a magic to create and send that bey to Fusion's location. Even Azaren was unaware of this doing by the Black Rings. Void Century After competing in the World Champion, during suddenly notices Helios has been disobeying him during battles. One day during an intense battle, Helios summoned Black Rings around him, and began to transform. From space, Azaren was surprised but was enlightened Helios was evolving. He then noticed that Helios was infused with the black ring's magic. Zero Era As Azaren was going to dispose of his clone, Fusion, he absorbed the left over Black Ring magic that dwelled within Helios. Helios then devolved into Cybernetic Helios, and was locked away within Azaren's frigate... Azaren was glad he gained vast knowledge of all the human bladers, and is now heading to Earth harvesting every planet on his way, and is ready to harvest earth with his new parent, Azalon. Category:Role Play Characters Category:Ramaz Dolsa